


To Myself

by satanic_panic



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: it's been too long since you and Eddie spent some time together.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	To Myself

Eddie was exhausted after work, which was nothing that unusual, and he was more than grateful to be home, to be with you; he quickly dumped his bag by the door and raced to the shower so that he could get into his pyjamas, which was nothing more than a soft blue jumper and a pair of fluffy Batman trousers, he was pleasantly surprised to see that you had clearly had the same idea when he darted into the living room to find you on the sofa with the duvet from the bedroom, already in your pyjamas, too. 

“Hey,” you smiled, patting the spot beside you. “How was work?” 

Eddie ran a hand down his face, shaking his head as he crossed the room and collapsed beside you, pulling you close into his side as he did so. “Fighting a demon clown was easier.” 

You chuckled, rolling your eyes a little as you made yourself comfortable. “That bad, huh?” 

“The worst,” he grumbled. “I take it the others won’t be over tonight.” 

You shook your head. “Bill and Mike are on holiday, Stan and Patty are at a bird watching thing, Ben and Bev are working, and Richie’s still in Edinburgh.” 

Eddie was a little relieved to hear that, in all honesty, as it had been far too long since it was just you and him at home, he was glad to have you all to himself, as even though he loved the Losers, he loved you far more, even though it took him nearly getting killed by a clown from outer space to realise it. 

“Good,” he hummed, relaxing a little more. “It’s been too long since I’ve had you to myself.” 

You chuckled, rolling your eyes, although you had to agree - between him being at work, and the Losers swinging by at every chance they had, and everything that kept you busy, it had been far too long since it was just you and Eddie. “How about we make up for lost time, and finally start watching The Witcher?” 

Eddie nodded, reaching for the television remote. “That sounds amazing, but if I fall asleep, pause it.” 


End file.
